Sans pouvoir te toucher, je suis avec toi,mon ange
by maritika
Summary: je suis pret de toi, mon ange. Tu ne me voie pas mais je suis là. Entend ma voix, je veux vivre.


POW sasuke

Je vois le village, enfin je peux rentrer la maison. La mission a été longue et épuisante ma compagne hinata est tout aussi a bout que moi. Nous avons hâte, elle de rejoindre son fiancée, Lee. Ne venez pas me demander pourquoi eux ensemble alors qu'ils ne se sont que rarement parlé parce que j'étais encore déserteur quand tout cela était arriver. Je suis à nouveau ninja de konoha depuis six mois soie deux mois âpres la guerre.

On franchie les grande porte. On se fait saluer parler les deux tarla de l'entrer avant de se diriger automatiquement vers le bureau. Elle n'est tout seul, dans son bureau il y a sakura et kakashi qui me regardèrent de travers. A j'oubliais c'est deux la sorte ensemble et me déteste bien qu'ils me l'ont jamais dit je sens leur regard sur moi.

Stunade se lève face à moi.

-il s'est réveillé. Je souri discrètement personne ne devait savoir qu'elle importance avait cette personne a mes yeux. Il te croie mort.

Ce fut le choc mon ange blond me croyait mort. C'était la fin de tout. Sans plus attendre la suite du discourt je parti à courir vers l'hôpital. On cria mon nom mais je m'en fichais. J'arrivai à une chambre. Le blond étais coucher, il ne pourrait plus marcher avant un mois car huit mois de coma c'est long mais avec son démon il devrait être mis sur pied dans une semaine. Je m'approche nerveusement. Il me croie mort, donc quand il me verra cela lui fera un choc, comment va-t-il réagir, devrais-je tout lui avouer.

-naruto.

La tête blonde se tourna vers moi. Les yeux vides.

-neji.

Mon cœur se brisa, les larmes voulait mon monter et sortir mais cela m'était interdit.

-naruto, c'est moi sasuke.

-il est mort neji, je l'es tuer.

Sa voix était sans émotion. Je restai sans un mot.

-il est vivant, je suis vivant dobe.

Naruto se mit à pleurer, je m'avant pour le consolé, mais quel qu'un de plus vite le fit, le vrai neji.

-dit lui que je suis et que je suis vivant.

Il me regarda, pourquoi ses yeux sont il activer. C'est la que je compris, j'étais mort et lui et hinata était les seul à me voir. Voila pourquoi, naruto pleurait et que je n'arrivais pas à le toucher. Je m'enrageai, il était devenue mon fruit interdit, ma foie, ma passion, ma vie et même encore. Même âpres la mort je lui appartenais, car il y a huit mois je lui avais donnée mon âme.

Flash back

La guerre fessait rage, mandara l'avait déclenché. Alors que je me battais contre Danzo, un rude adversaire qui connaît déjà bien mes techniques. La pluie et le vent m'empêchait d'utilise mon feu et la foudre. Il avait tout prévue. Mais un nuage de fumer apparue, l'un de mes serpent, celui qui surveillait naruto de prés. Mon cœur fit un tour, car cela annonçait un mauvais présage, il était arrivé quelque chose a naruto.

Je fis un clone et me glissa dans la bouche du serpent, personne ne fut ravie que je quitte le terrain de combat mais je m'en souciais peu puisque ce fut sakura qui allait tuer Danzo en voulant me tuer. Drôle de coïncidence, non.

Ce fut mandara qui avait attrapé naruto, mais je savais que naruto ne se laisserai jamais faire aussi facilement, c'était sa nature. Naruto avait fait une hyperventilation, donc ne pouvait plus ce battre sans manquer d'oxygène. Tobi tenait mon blond par les cheveux et celui si fut surprit de me voir mais en même temps inquiet, âpres tout j'étais son ennemie mais avant son meilleurs ami.

-Vien sasuke on va faire l'extraction, du démon.

-oui.

Naruto me regardait apeurer, puis en colère.

-EN Foirer DE MERDE COMME OSE TU ME FAIRE SA A MOI, SASUKE.

Il avait raison de me crier âpres et cela ne fessait qu'augmenter la crédibilité à son secours. Je me posai sur l'un des doigts celui de mon frère, maintenant je l'avais remplacé. Je fis comme les autres membres. Et l'extraction commença.

Pendant le rituel je pris mon épée et tua un des membres à la fois. Mandara s'aperçu rapidement de mon jeu et lâcha un kunai en direction de naruto. Mon corps réagis automatiquement je me mis sur naruto qui avait les grands yeux ouverts. Je ressue l'arme dans mon dos.

-sasuke.

Je reçu un nouveau coup.

-je t'aime.

Le troisième coup m'était donc fatal et je tombai sur lui alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras qui n'avaient peu de force. Il me suppliait de rester, de ne pas le quitter une deuxième fois. Il pleurait, mon ange pleurait sur moi. Il était en dangers, alors dans un dernier effort je murmurai boom.

Tout explosa sauf on moi et naruto se trouvait, j'avais tué mandara.

-je… soudain j'eu la sensation qui tout mon corps disparaît. Je… serai… toujours. Je ne pu compléter ma phrase mon souffle avait rendu l'âme.

J'étais hors de mon corps a jamais, condamnée à admirer l'ange de ma vie sans pouvoir le toucher.

-----------


End file.
